he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heart of a Giant
is the 65th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, based on a story by Robby London, adapted for television by David Wise, and directed by Ernie Schmidt. Orko is terrified by a fearsome giant in the Evergreen Forest, but he learns to look past appearances when he and the giant are both captured by an evil spacefaring sideshow operator. Synopsis Moral Orko: "Today I learned something about judging other people by the way they look. Just because Cambro looded different, I was frightened of him and thought he was some kind of monster. But he turned out to be kind, gentle... and smart. I hope you'll try to remember not to judge people by the way they look and not to make fun of them if they look different. People deserve to be judged on their words and especially on their actions. From now on, I'm going to give them a chance. I hope you will, too. Bye!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Stratos Allies *Cambro Evil Warriors *Skeletor (mentioned) Villains *Keeper Locations *Avion *Evergreen Forest *Science Adacemy (mentioned) Vehicles *Wind Raider *The Keeper's Airship Creatures *Scorpio Herbs *Salk Weed Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Cambro and Keeper * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko and Stratos Behind the Scenes *Script was approved June 16, 1983 and final script revision took place June 22, 1983. *Cambro's voice (performed by John Erwin) uses the same inflections as monster movies star Boris Karloff, albeit much deeper. Continuity *Cambro's character model is reused as Tingler in Monster on the Mountain. *The character model of The Keeper would be reused as Lord Todd (in disguise) in The Gamesman. *A near identical version of The Keeper's ship appears in One for All. *The Keeper's creatures are Bakkull and a Fish man from Teela's Quest; a Slotto from Evil-Lyn's Plot; a Cavern Monster from Reign of the Monster; Gark from Orko's Favorite Uncle; Gorgon from The Defection; an Ice Hacker from The Dragon's Gift and Tik Tok and Zalt from Orko's Missing Magic. *The animated sequence of He-Man punching a hole in the hull of the ship was animated by Tom Sito and would be used again in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode She-Ra Makes a Promise, which he directed. Gallery Heart Giant 01.png Heart Giant 02.png Heart Giant 03.png Heart Giant 04.png Heart Giant 05.png Heart Giant 06.png Heart Giant 07.gif Heart Giant 08.png Heart Giant 09.png Heart Giant 10.gif Heart Giant 11.png Heart Giant 12.gif Heart Giant 13.png Heart Giant 14.png Heart Giant 15.gif External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *FILMATION FEBRUARY - DAY: 28 *Snoopy and a Smurf? *Tom Sito's Orko! *Scorpio? *Belly of ship... *Happy Birthday He-Man #4 - A hole in the hull. Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes